fargofilmmakingfandomcom-20200213-history
Human Rights Watch International Film Festival
Category: Fargo Filmmaking Wiki Category: Film Festival The Human Rights Watch International Film Festival takes places annually in New York City and London. About the Human Rights Watch International Film Festival The festival has taken place since 1994 and according to its official website, has become "a leading venue for distinguished fiction, documentary and animated films and videos with a distinctive human rights theme. Through the eyes of committed and courageous filmmakers, we showcase the heroic stories of activists and survivors from all over the world. The works we feature help to put a human face on threats to individual freedom and dignity, and celebrate the power of the human spirit and intellect to prevail. We seek to empower everyone with the knowledge that personal commitment can make a very real difference." Selection Process and Programming Content In selecting films for the festival, Human Rights Watch concentrates equally on artistic merit and human rights content. The festival encourages filmmakers around the world to address human rights subject matter in their work and presents films and videos from both new and established international filmmakers. Each year, the festival's programming committee screens more than 500 films and videos to create a program that represents a range of countries and issues. Once a film is nominated for a place in the program, staff of the relevant division of Human Rights Watch also view the work to confirm its accuracy in the portrayal of human rights concerns. Though the festival rules out films that contain unacceptable inaccuracies of fact, it does not bar any films on the basis of a particular point of view. New York and London Venues The New York portion of the festival has been co-presented since 1994 by the Film Society of Lincoln Center and screens at the Walter Reade Theater at Lincoln Center. In 1996, the festival expanded to London, where it now screens annually in March with partners at Picturehouse Cinemas. The Ritzy Cinema in Brixton is the main venue and movies also screen at several other Pictureouse cinemas as well as the ICA in London. The festival consistently features a large number of co-presentations with other festivals to encourage cross-communication and mutual support throughout the festival and film community. A majority of each year's screenings are followed by discussions with the filmmakers and Human Rights Watch staff on issues represented in the films. Festival Mission The mission of the Human Rights Watch International Film Festival is to educate and galvanize a broad constituency of concerned citizens. Festival Schedules * 2007 Human Rights Watch International Film Festival * 2006 Human Rights Watch International Film Festival * 2005 Human Rights Watch International Film Festival * 2004 Human Rights Watch International Film Festival * 2003 Human Rights Watch International Film Festival * 2002 Human Rights Watch International Film Festival * 2001 Human Rights Watch International Film Festival * 2000 Human Rights Watch International Film Festival * 1999 Human Rights Watch International Film Festival * 1998 Human Rights Watch International Film Festival * 1997 Human Rights Watch International Film Festival * 1996 Human Rights Watch International Film Festival * 1995 Human Rights Watch International Film Festival * 1994 Human Rights Watch International Film Festival External Links * Human Rights Watch International Film Festival website